


论坛体系列之当华锐是个gv公司番外篇

by piaoxuchou



Category: all言
Genre: M/M, 恋与 - Freeform, 恋与制作人 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 01:27:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17839793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piaoxuchou/pseuds/piaoxuchou
Summary: 如题……被屏蔽了……





	论坛体系列之当华锐是个gv公司番外篇

**Author's Note:**

> 如题……  
> 被屏蔽了……

#57统一回复一下评论哈@#42的小絮十年前的攻役比现在的jj大是什么鬼哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈笑死楼主了，莫名有点儿心疼教授他们啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，不过楼主忍不住为他们辩解一下，欧美人的jj是蛮大的啦，但是没有亚洲人的硬♂啊，所以微微翘起来的小教授，意外粗大黑红的小白还有粉粉嫩嫩的小洛洛其实比当年的路人攻们厉害的多呢！

@#51zz君说到身高问题，十八岁的阿言到现在二十八岁的总裁大大从175长到了183也真的让楼主觉得超级不可思议啊！楼主也想再长一丢丢Orz似乎确实有一部片子是体型差的片子啊！

好像是个青葱少年(白色T恤加白色裤子带着个白色鸭舌帽穿白色运动鞋看着真的少年感十足啊！！！虽然当时确实也是少年……)的片子，现在应该很少找得到了(楼主的资源被和谐了QAQ)

就干脆给你口述一下，阿言的设定应该是在篮球俱乐部当助理赚外快，然后因为脸上的表情太欠揍就被平均身高195的欧美壮汉们集体在更衣室里欺♂负了。

开始的时候是被用某个队员的内裤绑住了双手，然后十几双手就上去全身抚摸了一下阿言，掀起T恤的时候明显能看到阿言的腹肌啊！那时候阿言就有腹肌了啊啊啊啊啊啊！

之后不顾他的反抗就把他的裤子和内裤剥下来了！！！

这里阿言还穿着长筒袜子一只脚的运动鞋还半掉不掉，然后就被压在更衣室的椅子上正面上了！

被绑住的双手被一把抓到了头顶上，然后鸭舌帽掉在了地板上，在被不知道第多少个队员的进入的时候剧烈的撞击终于把那个要掉不掉让强迫症楼主十分关心的运动鞋给甩在地上了，后来因为阿言的腿不断的乱蹬嘴里也说了一大串楼主听不懂的鸟语，就被下一个进入的人顺手把袜子脱了塞进了他的嘴里，然后那双大手直接狠狠地把阿言的腿按在了椅子上，之后就是高潮了！

阿言一把被两个身高明显超过两米的黑人一起抱起来的时候，简直像个小号等身玩偶一样啊！

黑白的色差加上紧紧咬住的嘴唇和给队员们拿水拿毛巾奔波了一天的汗湿的头发楼主的幻肢都硬了啊啊啊啊啊啊，偶尔受不了了仰起头然后被后面的黑人咬住脖子，前面的人脑袋钻进了汗湿的半袖T恤里不断的耸动，看样子是从肚脐眼舔到了胸口啊！

之后……就被双♂龙了……一根看起来就好可怕……两根的时候忍不住跟着疼了一下……但是抽出来把阿言再次按在椅子上后入的时候给了个特写，那个粉红色的肉渐渐缩回去的样子……真的……看起来很美味啊！那些白色的液体刚刚流出(没错之前忘了说……阿言一直在被中/出啊……)一点的时候，就被另一个白人壮汉狠狠塞回去了……他抓着阿言的头让他被迫含进去另一根jj(不知道什么时候塞进嘴里的袜子和绑在手上内裤都没了……)阿言的双手费力的支撑身体在长板椅子上，特写可以看到阿言之前刚被撞了几下胸前的小点点就有点儿磨破皮了，红红的！

就这个姿势又换了几轮，他们一起围着阿言把白色液体弄到各种地方了，不知道是不是恶趣味……

除了臀部腹肌那里最多的液体被弄在了头发上……最后一幕的镜头切在了阿言仰躺在椅子上，队员们穿好衣服走了，然后把鸭舌帽戴到了被白色液体弄得脏脏的失神望着头顶白炽灯还流着口水和白沫的阿言脸上……

随着最后一个队员走掉的碰的一声门响，阿言猛地抽搐了一下，之后感觉摄像头晃动了一下，最后啪的一声掉到了地上，屏幕上出现了雪花状的条纹……一个体态修长居然穿着皮靴西装但是因为角度问题看不见正脸的人从摄像头后面某个地方走了出来接近阿言……画面就没了……

楼主其实也一脸问号啊？！感觉好像烂尾了一样……不过话说回来……阿言被虐的好好看啊……然后其他人种的jj和身高体型和亚洲人比起来反差真的好大啊……

@#56的yy君诶诶诶诶诶诶你想看楼主来个今昔李泽言受役大对比么？v？之前差不多提的差不多啦，要是很想看的话，楼主之后再整理一下哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈


End file.
